


Is This Love?

by cohevans



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Past Relationship(s), Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cohevans/pseuds/cohevans
Summary: (Title taken from the song: "Is This Love" by Whitesnake)Tina and Sam meet up for another one of their rendezvous, but this time, they both have things to say about the direction their relationship is headed.[Awful summary]
Relationships: Tina Cohen-Chang/Sam Evans
Kudos: 4





	Is This Love?

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this COULD be set around S3. It's just an AU, so background context doesn't really matter, but if you need it then here we go.

"You shouldn't stay out at night. I heard a rumour some seniors from Carmel High come here to smoke pot."

Tina only giggled in response, watching as he walked down the hill and seated himself beside her. She didn't think he was the type to sneak out at night. Living at the Hudson-Hummel's, nobody really missed a thing. That's what Kurt told her anyway. Sam must've been exceptionally quiet, or just too obvious to be stopped.

"What brings you to me at this time, Samuel?" She eventually spoke, smiling.

Sam chuckled. "You know why I'm here, Christina Marie."

"I do." Tina pressed her palm gently to his cheek, eyes staring into his green-eyed gaze with such wonder. "Doesn't mean I'll stop asking."

Sam leaned in, brushing his lips against hers. Tina responded by capturing them in a soft kiss. He pulled her into his lap and she straddled him, her eyes glued to his. This wasn't the first time they met up in the dark by the lake.

It started off as an accidental encounter. She'd been feeling down, so she went to the lake and prayed beneath the stars. Sam had stumbled across her speaking to God, so as the faithful Christian he was, got on his knees and respected the prayer. He too had been in a bit of a state. Missing his family, who were all the way in Kentucky while he was in Ohio for sake of himself. It resonated with him.

They confided in one another afterwards, meeting up every Thursday night at 11 to talk since there wasn't much time in the day. The nightly rendezvous they had were times where they weren't just two quiet glee club members seated in the back row as everything happened— it was them actually talking as friends.

Tina got him a much better paying job than his one as a cashier at some gas station. One at a music shop owned by a family friend of hers, where they worked together sorting things and talking about things they had in common. They'd gotten a lot closer since they spent a lot more time together.

"I have something to show you.." Tina breathed, pursing her kiss swollen lips coyly.

"Is it your boobs?"

"Maybe," She laughed. "But after this."

Sam furrowed his eyebrows. He watched as she stood up and grabbed her bag from where it sat on the side. Opening it up, Tina handed him a piece of paper before sitting down again.

"A song.. Is This Love? by Whitesnake?"

"Read the lyrics before you judge my taste in music, Sammy."

Playfully rolling his eyes, the blonde-haired boy carefully read the words. Word by word, line by line.. to the melody he was hearing in his head. It was a song that'd been played on the radio, and when his family drove from Tennessee to Ohio.

But it was different this time.

Instead of staring at the empty road, quietly singing the lyrics while his dad was driving - Sam was sat next to his friend seeing the song in a new context. It had a completely new meaning to him.

_Is this love that I'm feeling?_

_Is this the love that I've been searching for?_

_Is this love or am I dreaming?_

_This must be love_

_'Cause it's really got a hold on me_

_A hold on me_

"You actually listen to me when I talk." He mused, unable to process the million thoughts per second channeling through his mind.

"I like talking to you in general, Sam." Tina corrected him softly.

Sam folded the piece of paper. She hadn't known what his plan was until he shoved it into his back pocket. Tina could tell he felt some sort of way about this, but was unable to tell if it was too much or not enough.

Not until Sam cupped her cheeks, a radiant smile forming upon his face. "Do you actually wanna be with me?"

"Finally got there." She teased, before her expression became stern. "So.. what do you think?"

For the first time, he really considered it. There was no impulsive move to kiss her, or silence the words that needed to be said. Sam really wanted to think. Involving himself in cheating had ultimately brought both relationships to an end, so this would be a serious consideration as to whether he did _love_ Tina. Spending all this time with her had definitely opened up his mind to the possibility that he might.

She seemed afraid of love though. Sam noticed that the first time they kissed, Tina's reaction showed amusement before the fake shock to appease everybody else's reactions. As if she'd known it would feel that good. They were instantly in sync. It didn't take any grinding, or hard grovelling to get that feeling to the both of them.. the chemistry was already there.

Her and Mike broke up last Valentine's Day. Sometimes he thought about what she told him the reason was, beneath the single word 'arguing'. As much as she did love him, he constantly made her feel indifferent about the way she acted because of her race- it played a part, not significantly, but enough to make them argue about it.

Not before he confessed that he'd slept with Puck, whilst they were together.

Now _that_ was a shock. Not the type of thing you expect to hear on the verge of a break-up. Tina hated that he was fuelling the reasons they'd be best of as friends, including his feelings for his best friend. Feelings stronger than what he felt for her. Yet, the goth couldn't even complain. She saw it whenever he looked at the Mohawked boy.. Mike had always had feelings for Puck.

Only then did Tina confess that she was still a virgin, right before Sam agreed that they were ready. Emotionally. Like a spiritual realization. He was too, and they made sure to be honest before they even indulged in another secret rendezvous.

The idea of falling in love scared Tina. Going through that again only to end up hurt, it drove her away from the idea of ever letting somebody see into her like that again.

Yet she completely forgot her boundaries when it came to Sam. He didn't need to force her to say anything, since she naturally felt compelled to open up to him after he'd come clean to her about the things he needed to get off his chest. Neither of them were completely innocent with the range of mistakes made, although, Tina liked to think that bonding with him like her therapist suggested had helped her understand what love was all about.

"Tina, I wanna be with you.. but I don't want to keep things on the DL anymore. You know I like being able to just be honest. Secrets kill me!" He exclaimed.

"Okay, should I introduce myself as Sam's girlfriend then?"

"I've officelly won. You have a _great_ ass."

Tina playfully slapped his chest, giggling at his pronunciation of 'officially'. "You're lucky that I love you."

"Aw I love you too! But.. aren't you going to compliment me?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope."

"Well, there's so many things I love about you.." She sighed. "You're imperfectly perfect- my kind of perfect."

Sam impersonated the winning sound from a game show, smiling widely. "Ding! Ding! Ding! Winner-winner! ..aka, Sam's girlfriend!"

She just laughed. "I love you so much."

_I love you too,_ Sam thought, kissing her temple. It felt good. _Really_ good. Calling her his girlfriend. And the fact that Tina's face lit up as soon as he said those words.. it was _love_.


End file.
